Suite de sous les cerisiers en fleurs
by nana ori
Summary: tout est dit dans le titre bis repetita, et oui j'ai changé de pseudo et de compte allez voir le message si le pourquoi du comment si ça vous tente.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 14 

Bonjour, un coucou à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire sous mon ancien pseudo Oribe Nanami., merci pour vos commentaires et de votre fidélité.

Pourquoi la hyène doit se méfier de l'alliance du renard et du singe partie 1

Palais Impérial

Soma s'inquiétait, la jeune prêtresse s'épuisait à veiller ainsi sur le corps endormi de son ninja préféré. Tomoyo ne la taquinait plus sur sa relation avec sa sœur aînée, ne se consacrait plus à son passe temps préféré qu'était la couture. Concentrée à l'extrême, elle récitait incantations après incantations afin de protéger le corps de Kurogane. Pendant combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Avant que le corps de cet homme ne devienne une simple coquille vide ? Avant que sa princesse ... elle hurla :

« Tsukoyomi-Hime !» quant elle vit cette dernière s'évanouir en travers du torse de Kurogane. Elle se précipita, la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre elle, appelant à l'aide.

Tomoyo s'éveilla dans un décor au ciel entièrement blanc, au sol noir, elle entendit un froissement de tissu derrière elle, elle se retourna , elle sourit à l'homme qu'elle venait de reconnaître, rassurée.

« Je n'ai plus la capacité de visiter les rêves des gens puisque je l'ai donné à Yuko-sama alors je suppose que nous nous trouvons dans ton rêve »

L'homme, vêtu d'un kimono noir brodé d'un oiseau à l'emplacement du cœur, affirma la supposition de la jeune fille.

« Vous avez besoin de vous reposez un peu votre altesse, un léger somme ne vous fera pas de mal »

« Mais Kurogane... » protesta-t-elle.

« J'ai choisi un moment où les risques sont moindre pour lui comme pour vous, je peux aussi vous proposer une solution à ce problème mais cela n'est pas gratuit »

Fièrement, Tomoyo, déclara sur un ton décidé

« Je paierai, quel est votre prix ? »

« Un kimono de cérémonie confectionné par vos blanches mains »

« D'accord! » s'exclama-t-elle

« Que proposes-tu Watanuki-kun ? »

Choko aidait Soma à allonger la mikko dans un futon, quand cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, annonçant aux deux femmes :

« Nous allons bientôt recevoir des visiteurs »

Soudain, une grande lumière éclaira la pièce, une voix joyeuse s'écria

« Le capitaine Mokona Modoki est fier d'annoncer à ses passagers qu'ils sont arrivés à destination. »

Il bondit et rebondit encore pour atterrir sur le torse du ninja, ses petites oreilles rabattues en arrière, il continua :

« Papa est dans un sale état et maman qui n'est pas là pour le soigner holala mais t'inquiètes pas papa on va te sortir de là, pas vrai les enfants ? » dit-il en se tournant vers ses deux '' passagers ''

« Sakura-chan , Syoran-Kun, comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! » s'extasia Tomoyo.

clan Shimura nord du Japon 

En position seiza Honaka-sama versait, élégamment le thé dans une tasse en céramique blanche, qu'elle tendit à l'étranger au cheveux dorés, elle était fasciné par son étrangeté et son élégance innée. Il contemplait une estampe représentant Inari entouré par deux kitsune.

« Cette estampe vous plait-elle, Fye-san ? En tant qu'écrivain s'intéressant aux croyances et aux folklores , avez vous rencontré des personnes possédant les même que notre peuple, ou dans votre pays d'origine ? » s'enquit-elle.

Après avoir bu une gorgée du breuvage offert par son hôtesse, le mage répondit,

« La mythologie du pays où j'ai grandi est plus nourrie par les légendes autours des loups que celles des renards, pourtant dans un pays où j'ai séjourné étant plus jeune beaucoup de contes tournent autour d'un singe et d'un renard... »

« oh c'est de cet endroit que vient ce curieux proverbe , c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui, la hyène doit se méfier de l'alliance du renard et du singe » l'interrompit Murazaki.

Honaka trouvait le samouraï impoli, afin de marquer sa désapprobation face à son comportement, elle le servit en dernier. Osamu-kun réprima un sourire, si en étant séparé de Kenta-kun le magicien avait perdu un protecteur zélé, il n'en avait pas tardé en un retrouvé un en la personne de leur hôtesse. Le don de Fye san de s'attirer aussi facilement l'affection des gens l'embêtait pourtant un peu, si Murazaki ne pouvait l'atteindre alors celui ci se tournerait vers son petit frère. De toute façon le samouraï ne pourrait jamais y arriver, pas tant que Fye-san serait aussi éperdument épris de Kurogane-san , d'ailleurs quand ce dernier se réveillerait de son coma, si Murazaki touchait à son mage, consentant où pas, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du rival du ninja.

« C'est un mal nécessaire, c'est un mal nécessaire » se répétait-il comme un mantra, les kitsune de l'estampe lui rappelant ses conversations avec Kitsune sensei comme il surnommait Ogaï-san. Il ne devait plus se mêler de la vie de Daisuke pendant un moment même si pour cela il devait ronger son frein. C'est alors qu'il entendit son frère demander

« Fye-san pourquoi la hyène doit se méfier du renard et du singe ? »

le mage sourit en direction du jeune homme,

« Daisuke-kun, tu me rappelles un petit garçon qui posa la même question à un vieux conteur de Daralya »

« Que lui a -t-il donc répondu ? Oh Fye-san racontez nous » demanda leur hôtesse.

« eh bien un jour,commença le magicien :

''Sur la place du marché de Daralya, un conteur haranguait la foule .Approchez, approchez, cessez donc de courir un instant laissez vous charmer par les aventures de nobles guerriers, de princes cherchant leurs princesses, de marchands rusés, de paysans sagaces...Oui petit? Que veux-tu ? Oh !

Tu veux savoir pourquoi la hyène doit se méfier de l'alliance du singe et du renard ? Le savez vous, jeune homme et vous femme au lourd panier ? Non ? Alors, approchez petits et grands, tendez l'oreille, écoutez, écoutez, vous saurez pourquoi la hyène doit se méfier de l'alliance du singe et du renard.

Il était une fois et il n'était pas, un majestueux baobab, son branchage offrait une ombre bienveillante aux voyageurs épuisés par de longues marches .Dans cet arbre, ce très vieil arbre, un singe et un renard vivaient en bon voisinage, l'un dans ses hauteurs, l'autre dans une cavité à la base du tronc. Mais car il y a un mais, ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Approchez, petits et grands, venez, venez, écoutez, je vais vous raconter comment ces deux là sont devenus de grands complices.

Un ouistiti, un brin chapardeur, anciennement citadin, fut chassé par ses voisins , excédés par ses menus larcins. Il marcha longtemps, longtemps, sous un soleil de plomb, épuisé. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de trouver un coin d'ombre où se reposer. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un magnifique baobab

solitaire, en plein désert.

Qu'il serait bon et bien s'il pouvait grimper dans ce si bel arbre pour dormir un peu. Quel bon abris, ce serait. Il s'approcha mais en fut pour une sacrée frayeur. Il échappa de justesse au croc d'une hyène car la bête féroce renonça à le poursuivre. Extrêmement fatigué,il s'évanouit sur le chemin.

Ploc, ploc, d'où venait donc cette sensation de fraîcheur ? Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa deux yeux dorés, une bête inconnue tenait une gourde , au dessus de la tête du singe.

«Grâce, grâce, mon bon baron ! quoi que tézigues vous soyez ne me bectez pas » supplia-t-il, tremblotant.

Le renard, car c'en était un ( le singe n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'alors) , posa la gourde, empruntée à un voyageur humain, répondit :

« Je suis un renard, rassures toi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger de la viande dont j'ignore l'origine, qui plus est, j'ignore quel sorte d'animal tu es »

« j'suis pas bouffable, j t'assures , ma carne de singe c'est juste de la barbaque, j'suis bouffé aux mîtes, j't'affranchi pour ta sous ventrière , suis un vrai poison sur pattes »

Le renard trouvait le petit ouistiti de plus en plus divertissant, il lui répondit amusé :

« Des montagnes célestes, des chasseurs me pourchassèrent car ma fourrure est précieuse pour les célésiens... »

« Tu devrais pas être si fier d'un truc qui risque de te coûter ta peau de bête »

« Cela est vrai, j'ai couru comme un fou pour me retrouver dans ce lieu inconnu, soit dit en passant,il fait extrêmement chaud chez vous, c'en est presque insoutenable , j'avais attrapé une curieuse bête pour mon déjeuner mais un espèce de gros chat très laid me l'a prise, prétextant le prélèvement d'une dîme. Foutaise , cela ressemblait bien plus à de la rapine, ce me semble »

« Tu as du rencontré la hyène qui m'a chassé loin de la plus merveilleuse crèche que je n'ai jamais vue. Comme j'aimerai en faire ma casbah , toi aussi tu pourrais t'y abriter, il y a trou vers ses racines »

« Tu es bien enthousiaste, ne devrais tu pas te méfier d'un inconnu que tu viens juste de rencontrer ? De surcroît cet arbre n'est t-il pas la demeure de cette hyène ? »

Le jeune singe baissa la tête sur le point de pleurer,

« hélas, hélas, il semble bien »

Ils discutaient de leurs problèmes, le singe épouillant le renard quant ils entendirent les autres animaux se plaindre de la hyène.

« Cette situation ne peut plus durer, si nous ne nous faisons pas voler nous nous faisons racketter »

« Nous n'en pouvons plus, cela doit cesser mais comment faire comment faire » disait l'autre.

Devant le baobab où elle entreposait ses trésors, la hyène vénale et cupide, comptait des pièces d'or, elle n'en avait jamais assez, il lui en fallait toujours plus, les autres lui importait peu, elle leur interdisait l'accès au rare coin d'ombre de cette partie du désert. Elle avait faim, de pouvoir et d'or, elle n'en avait jamais assez elle en voulait toujours plus. C'est ce qu'expliqua une mangouste au renard et au singe.

« Personne n'a jamais rien fait contre cette bête ? » interrogea le renard

« non,non, tout le monde à trop peur monsieur » répliqua la mangouste, pas rassurée pour deux sous de parler à cette étrange animal.

Le renard posa beaucoup de questions, il resta un long moment silencieux, réfléchissant puis une lueur apparue dans ses yeux dorés,

« baron ? » fit-inquiet le ouistiti.

« Mon bon ami, toi et moi nous aurons bientôt une crèche comme tu dis si bien ,et tu va m'aider, comment t'appelles tu ?»

« Locket, baron, et tézigue c'est quoi ton blaze ? »

« Vic, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Locket . Si nous discutions comment venir à bout de notre problème ? »

Le singe se demanda s'il n'aurait mieux pas fallut qu'il soit mangé parce que là il sentait les ennuis à plein nez...Un bruit interrompit le mage...

Daisuke s'étira, il s'exclama

« une bonne histoire, un beau cadre , de belles fleurs, une bonne histoire, le thé est délicieux, Honoka-sama avez vous appris la cérémonie du thé avec un maître de thé ? »

« Daisuke ! » intervint son frère.

« Pardonnez mon enthousiasme Honoka-sama mais j'aime vraiment la cérémonie du thé »

« Ne t'en fais pas je te comprend , nous avons la même passion, voudrais tu toi même t'engager dans la voie du thé Daisuke-kun ?»

Le jeune homme piqua le nez dans sa tasse, murmura sombrement

« père ne donnera jamais son accord »

Honoka-san, pressa une main compatissante sur le bras de Daisuke, elle comprenait , trop bien, ce que pouvait faire la pression paternelle sur un enfant.

« Nous pourrons toujours lui en parler » proposa Osamu

les yeux de la femme s'embuèrent ces deux frères lui rappelaient ses deux petits garçons perdus. Fye eut l'impression de voir Osamu se métamorphoser en kitsune pour convaincre son père de laisser son petit frère s'adonner à sa passion.

« Fye san racontez nous comment Vic et Locket se sont débarrassés de leur adversaire » demanda Daisuke

« Je crains que cela ne doivent attendre une autre fois » répliqua le mage en se levant, il salua Hidenori Shimura qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Clan Tako

Shinobu, curieux, observait les acteurs, caché, derrière un paravent. Déçu, il n'y avait pas de sorcier aux cheveux de blé, qui pourrait l'aider à redonner les cœurs de tout le monde. Silencieusement, Kenta s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa,en s'exclamant

« Je t'ai eu »

Effrayé le petit garçon, gigota pour se libérer.

« Kenta kun tu lui fais peur » intervint Saburo, qui s'agenouilla en face de l'enfant.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Zinobu »

« Shinobu ? »

« oui, y a pas de gentil maze avec vous ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu connais un méchant mage ?» demanda Kenta

Le garçonnet hocha la tête

« Il est toujours avec papa, il a volé les cœurs de tout le monde »

Kenta fronça ses sourcils, quelque chose clochait, il jeta un coup d'œil à son maître, murmura :

« Ogaï san ? »

« Pas devant l'enfant »

« Veux tu voir nos costumes ? » lui proposa Akiko, en le prenant par la main.

« Ogaï san, Ogaï san, pourquoi...le rapport de Murazaki ….. »

« probablement faux puisque selon ses dires le sorcier maléfique était parmi les Shimura »

a suivre...

vocabulaire argot français :

baron compère

tézigue:toi

becter : manger

carne et barbaque vieille viande et de mauvaise qualité

affranchir mettre au courant, à de nombreuses autres significations mais elle ne nous concernent pas dans cette histoire.

Crèche et casbah maison

sous ventrière estomac


	2. Chapter 2

PERSONNAGES 

Une petite fiche récapitulative des différents personnages de cette fan fiction pour vous aider à vous y retrouver sans trop de révélations. Suite à une bonne nuit de sommeil et malgré le fait que je suis de plus en plus convaincu que certaines personnes profitent d'être bien cachées derrière leurs ordinateurs pour se répandre en malveillance, je pense à nouveau accepter les revues anonymes il n'y as pas de raison pour qu'une seule personne empêchent d'autres personnes de poser des commentaires alors qu'elles sont tout à fait correct. Merci à vampire shinobi pour son commentaire, et à tous les autres.

**SHIRIZAKI**

Fye

Kurogane

l'impératrice Amaterasu

Tsukoyomi alias Tomoyo

Soma

Jiro Murazaki samouraï mais aussi espion

Saburo Ogaï instructeur auprès des jeunes recrues du château, ninja

Mura ninja et Choko frère et sœur, (servante de Tomoyo)

Tatsuo Sakae père d'Osamu et Daisuke, baron.

apprentis ninjas

Kenta Okada

Osamu frère de Daisuke

Daisuke

Servantes 

Sei

Miuri

Suzuki grand-mère de Kenta

**NORD DU JAPON**

**Famille Shimura**

Shimura Hidenori

Shimura Honoka épouse du précédent

leurs trois fils ( ceux que l'on sait d'après ce que raconte Ogaï) Kazuko, Akikazu, Ginji

**Famille Tako **

Hotaru époux disparu Oichiro, a prit pour amant homme plus jeune qu'elle Hitachi Sado

filles d'Hotaru et d' Oichiro:Ichiko et Imeka

Fils d'Hotaru et D'Hitachi : Shinobu

Consellier mage d'Hitachi Nobunaga Noro

**Autres**

Akiko Sagawara acteur travesti de la troupe de Kabuki

**DARALYIA et CELES **

Ashura roi de Céles

Hagen ami d'enfance de Fye

Céleste propriétaire du Lys pourpre et première amante de Fye

Zoltan Keriakis ami de Céleste

Karan mercenaire, premier amant du mage

Madjouba connaissance des deux premiers

Fynn prostitué à pour amant Hans Edin, ancien barman du border et secrétaire du gouverneur

Le gouverneur de Daralya Octavio Sarabia frére de Torvivio roi de Ksor dont fait partie Daralya.

Commissaire Calder

Ash chef des brigands

Gabey Bazia marchand d'esclave de Valfour

temple des milles lunes le prêtre Soseki


End file.
